1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enamel cooking ware, especially to an enamel cooking ware having better heat-conductivity rusty and a better adhesive force of the enamel surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an enamel cooking ware having better heat-conductivity and better coating capability of the surface enamel.
As a well-known knowledge, the enamel cooking ware is used generally for many years. An initial enamel cooking ware is shown in FIG. 1A. Wherein, the cooking ware""s body 100 is a single-layer formation, which is made of carbon steel by die-casting, and then a layer of enamel 200 is coated thereon. However, the cast iron can be oxidized easily, and it gets rusty quickly. Furthermore, after it gets rusty, it then becomes not clean and not easy to wash. Such that bacteria attach to it and grow therewith. It then causes the problems of health to the people. An improvement is then generated as shown in FIG. 1B, wherein the inner and outer surfaces of the single-layer cooking ware""s body are both coated with enamel layers 200A and 200B, respectively. Nevertheless, since the enamel is a chemical composition, which would cause peoples to doubt about that the toxic chemical ingredients may be liberated from the enamel pot.
In accordance with the above disadvantages of the conventional enamel pot, the inventor of the present invention is devoted to the improvement and the experiment, and the enamel cooking ware of the present invention is generated finally.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an enamel cooking ware, wherein the material quantity is thinner and reduced, so that the weight of the enamel cooking ware can be lowered substantially.
The enamel cooking ware according to the present invention, wherein the cooking ware""s body is made of stainless steel which cannot be oxidized. Therefore, by using such enamel cooking ware, the effect of cooking is enhanced conspicuously. This is another object of the present invention.
The enamel cooking ware according to the present invention, wherein the cooking ware""s body made of stainless steel is firstly treated and which has better combinative capability with the enamel in comparison with the conventional one. Therefore, the enamel surface of the cooking ware would not peel off, and a beautiful appearance can be maintained. This is a further object of the present invention.
The enamel cooking ware according to the present invention, of which the cooking ware""s body is made of stainless steel, thus it is relatively cleaner than a conventional enamel cooking ware. It is also easy to be washed clean, so as to get rid of the attachment of bacteria. It then does not have the problems to people""s health. This is again a further object of the present invention.
The present invention will be better understood and its numerous objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art by referencing to the following drawings as follows.